


A Messy Warm Up

by Rabid-Bunny (rabid_bunny)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Yoi - Freeform, Yurio, honestly, self pleasure, the ice kitten of russia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabid_bunny/pseuds/Rabid-Bunny
Summary: “V-vic..tor,” Yurio moaned, wrinkling his nose as his legs began to shake, hips rocking sloppily into his own grip, “Nn..Yuri!” The embarrassment from his own indignity, from his pure detest for both men had hot tears running down his cheeks. How he hated them something wicked.
And how he wanted them something worse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yummy one-shot starring Yurio. Nsfw. Special thanks to [@queenswatchcatt](https://tmblr.co/m1F1fAjQkoQF65vTz3C9BrA) for editing this piece as well as coaching me, I couldn’t have asked for a better instructor.

The bathroom door shook when a small, angry fist came down hard on it. Yurio slumped against the inside walls of a stall, seething with anger and legs shaking as he fought to remain on his feet. He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut with one fist on the door, his costume draped over the partition, sweat pants at his ankles and a steady hand gliding up and down his cock.

“Stupid Yuri- nn!” The teen curled his delicate fingers around his length, thrusting thin hips slowly yet desperately forward into the loose grip, “Stealing Victor and- aah damnit!” 

He bit his lip, muffling a high pitched mewl that threatened to escape his mouth. Thoughts of the new competitor rushed through Yurio’s mind, joining memories of his ex-coach that lit another fire within his body. Victor’s hands, so soft yet so forceful, he remembered. He imagined them sliding up the insides of Yuri’s thighs, parting his legs, Victor licking his lips before trailing his tongue up and down Yuri’s cock. Yurio widened his mouth, a long whine coming out as he felt himself grow harder from such lewd imagery.

This wasn’t the first time he’d had vulgar thoughts involving those two. Humiliation had tears pricking his eyes as a curse escaped his lips. Oh, how he hated them so. So much, in fact, that he began to pump his hand faster. What was he doing in a place like this thinking of Yuri between his legs, sucking on his cock with Victor mercilessly fucking him from behind?

“Sh-shit!”

He’d ran into the restroom so quickly with only five minutes to spare before his free skate. The last thing he should be doing at such a crucial time was ridding of his frustrations. However, the moment he set eyes on the duo, it was all over. His fists balled, his teeth clenched and a hot streak of jealousy ripped through his muscles, pulling down below his belt. There was no way he could’ve gone on the ice like that, lest he end up like Chris. Sounds from the rink drifted into the room, the muffled jeers barely fazing Yurio whose ears were filled with pants and soft cries of his own. He was alone, isolated and abandoned, lost within his own pitiful anguish. The crowd cheered, the judges called and Yurio opened his mouth to release a sultry yelp. 

His tip was so sensitive he could barely stand touching it. Yet here he was, gently thumbing the flushed skin, circling a digit round and round the dripping thing. The grumpy kitten pitched forward and clawed the door as he thrust faster into his hand, whimpering with every stroke. “V-vic..tor,” he moaned, wrinkling his nose as his legs began to shake, hips rocking sloppily into his loose grip, “Nn..Yuri!” The embarrassment from his own indignity, from his pure detest for both men had hot tears running down his cheeks. How he hated them something wicked.

And how he wanted them something worse.

Yurio leaned his chest into the door, stopping himself from collapsing to his knees. He steadied himself there with a hand still planted firmly to keep him upright, his other releasing his cock and coming up to slip a finger into his mouth. Satisfied with his quick work of wetting the digit, he quickly trailed it down between his cheeks. He moaned as he teased himself, prodding his pulsing entrance before carefully dipping the finger inside.

“Aah!” Yurio couldn’t help but throw his head back, wriggling his hips around as he slid another finger in. His face was tinted with the furious color of his exasperation, reflecting on every tightened muscle within his body. The thought of Yuri’s tongue slipping inside of him had Yurio arching back against his hand while the thought of Victor’s cock between his own lips had him thrusting both fingers in as deep as they could go.

“Yes, please! Ngh, Yuri, your tongue! Aah, V-victor! Fuck!”

He pumped his fingers, faster and faster, harder and harder as he allowed his mind to be overtaken with thoughts of the couple he hated the most, thoughts of the couple he wanted the most. Yurio lulled his forehead against the door, sticking his bottom out further in hopes to get more, more, _more_. Soft sobs filled the men’s room, joining with broken breaths and whispered pleas. He slammed his fist against the door once more, his own disgrace disgusting him as he crooked his fingers deep within him, “Aah, m-more! Please, Yuri, Victor, fuck me more!”

His blood was on fire, the rage within his slender body causing him to drip onto the floor. He clenched his teeth, wriggling his fingers around deep within him as his other hand jerked downward to grab a hold of his cock. “Ah, damnit!” He slid it carefully up and down the slicked rod, pumping and twisting his fingers in time, “I..nngh, I hate you! I hate you both- aah!” With a gentle squeeze to his tip, he shoved another finger inside, filling the bathroom with a loud yelp. His legs trembled from discomfort but he kept going. The last thing he wanted to do was stop. The pain reminded him of his hatred, punished him for being what he felt was far below pathetic. How disgusted would his coach be, would everyone be, to know the fifteen year-old got off while thinking of not just a man but _two_ of them!? The two he abhorred more than anything else. “Nnn.. damnit!” He took a deep breath, clenched his teeth and pushed his fingers harder into himself.

He was no longer within the bathroom stall alone. It was Yuri, licking languid circles around his tip, humming as he bobbed his head up and down his length. It was Victor, sliding in and out of him, clutching onto his waist and whispering into his ear, _‘Do you like this kitten?’_

“V-victor! Ngh, god.. Yuri!” He was at his end, jaded breaths causing his chest to rise and fall rapidly as soft, broken moans came out one after the other, growing higher and louder with every stroke his fingers gave that sweet spot within him. Yuri was flicking his tongue around him, swallowing him back faster and faster, Victor was reaching up and pinching his nipples, burying himself to the hilt before sliding out just to slam back into him harder than before.

_‘Does the little kitten like to be fucked by both of us?’_

“P-please, aah! M-more, I- Ff.. fuck!”

Yurio shuddered violently, collapsing against the door as he spent into his hand, the sticky mess dripping down onto his pants. His head spun as he attempted to keep his eyes open, breaths evening out from the much needed release as he gracefully fell back down from such a high. When he suddenly realized… he had just soiled his sweatpants. And he definitely did not have a spare. 

The door shook with another violent blow from the grumpy little kitten, “Damnit!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to taint this fandom and paint it delicious colors, starting with this little kitten.
> 
> Rabid-bunny-on-ice.tumblr.com
> 
> Rabid-bunny.tumblr.com


End file.
